1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to semiconductor packages. More specific implementations involve embedded stacked die semiconductor packages.
2. Background
Semiconductor devices, such as integrated circuits and the like, are often encased in one or more protective elements, such as a mold compound, protect the die and/or other elements from damage, moisture, contamination, and so forth. An (at least partially) encased semiconductor device, including the encasing or encapsulating compound, together with any electrical contacts exposed outside or through the encapsulating compound, is often called a package. In some cases, multiple die may be included in a single package.